Click
History Meeting Mata Nui Mata Nui, propelled out of his own universe was flying through space inside the Kanohi Ignika. It approached Bara Magna. The Mask crashed into the Wasteland. A beetle named Click saw the mask and called thousands of his mates down. All of the Beetles surrounded the mask then suddenly the Ignika started to shine. The beetles scattered. Sand whirled around the mask and it levitated. Mata Nui's body was formed with no weapons. Click, a Scarbax Beetle ran down to Mata Nui's limp body. Mata Nui started to walk and almost stood on Click. He told the Beetle that he has not studied his feet. He then let the beetle run up his arm. Click then touched the Kanohi Ignika making it glow. Mata Nui was amazed. Click then ran down to Mata Nui's hand still glowing and then formed Mata Nui's Shield! He never noticed the Vorox behind him. The Vorox jumped from a ledge at Mata Nui, Mata Nui was knocked to the ground but Mata Nui threw him away. The two eyed each other. The Kanohi Ignika went into battle form by putting the chin part in. The Vorox then started to crawl at Mata Nui. Mata Nui raised his shield. The Vorox threw itself at Mata Nui. This time Mata Nui could not throw it. The Vorox tried to stab Mata Nui three times but missed. The Vorox then stabbed Mata Nui a final time and almost destroyed Mata Nui's shield. The power of Mata Nui's Shield forced the Vorox to drop its weapon and scramble up a wall. Mata Nui's shield then changed back into Click. He said that they were even and they should go their separate ways but Click declined. Mata Nui then heard a Vehicles roar and grabbed the Vorox's weapon and ran. The vehicle stopped and the Agori, Metus pulled out his sword and demanded Mata Nui told Metus what he was doing. Mata Nui said he was a traveller looking for the nearest city. Metus made a joke and Mata Nui was unimpressed. He told Mata Nui the nearest village was Vulcanus. He asked Mata Nui if he wanted a ride and said that he should come if he does not want to be captured by Bone Hunters or Skrall. Mata Nui asked what they were. Metus tried to knock off Click saying he had a filthy Scarabax beetle on his shoulder. Mata Nui said he liked him here he was. Metus told Mata Nui his name while Mata Nui told Metus his. Vulcanus Mata Nui had travelled with the Agori Metus to Vulcanus where the battle between Ackar and Strakk started. At the start of the battle Ackar did a lot of dodging. He then started to swing his blade at Strakk and wind him. After smashing Strakk's shield away Strakk started to up his game by swinging his ax wildly at Ackar. Ackar bought his shield up throwing Strakk into a rock. After Strakk admitted defeat Ackar got Strakk's shield. Mata Nui then stated that Ackar fought like a Toa. Strakk then picked up his ax an threw it at Ackar knocking the Glatoran flying into a boulder. Strakk picked up his ax and started towards Ackars limp body. Mata Nui, Kiina and Ackar were riding through Sandray Canyon. Ackar said that this was ideal for an ambush. Kiina said that Bone Hunters would not but Ackar said they were getting Bolder. Mata Nui suggested that there was a traitor and so did the others. A Skopio then started to attack the trio. The Glatorian got past. Then 5 Bone Hunters moved in for the kill. The Bone Hunters charged. Kiina spots Tajun and tells the Glatorian they need to go there. The Skopio then lunges at them. It knocks them onto the wall. It then smashed their Thornatus and the three Glatorian went sprawling. They get up and Mata Nui sends Ackar to help Kiina fight the bone Hunters. Mata Nui goes to fight the Skopio. He then gets Click to turn into his Shield. Ackar and Kiina were fighting epically. Ackar hit one of the Bone Hunters off their Rock Steeds and got on it. Ackar goes flying across and kicks a Bone Hunter away form Kiina. While Mata Nui is dodging attacks from the Skopio. He runs and it tries to nip him. Mata Nui was dodging and got hit by a Thornax that the Skopio had shot at him. Kiina said they needed to get to her village or they were finished. Mata Nui told them to get back to the vehicle. The Skopio struck again but this time Mata Nui jumped on it. He got the Thornax launcher and fired at the Bone Hunters. Ackar and Kiina got to the vehicle. Mata Nui was flung off the Skopio's back onto a piece of land above the Skopio. He used his mask to make it fall and Destroy the Skopio and he got back to the Vehicle. The Bone hunters were also destroyed. Elemental Powers Two Bone Hunters were slowly walking then Ackar banged their heads together. Kiina was annoyed that he did not let her do it. Mata Nui, Gresh and Berix then approached the two. Gresh said he wanted a new weapon but Kiina and Ackar were first. Berix approached Kiina and was about to suggest that he could help but Kiina stopped him in his tracks. Mata Nui told them that he must continue his journey back to his universe much to the other disbelief. Ackar said that Mata Nui was not yet ready. He said he would teach him everything he knew. Ackar asked if Mata Nui could use his mask to remake their weapons. Mata Nui told them that it only worked with things that were or had been alive. Berix cut in and told them that most Glatorian weapons were made from bones. Kiina then quotes "Collected a few have you." Mata Nui tried it with Ackar's sword and it worked! When Ackar tested his weapon, a jet of fire spat from it. Mata Nui told him that it tapped into his elemental power of Fire. The five set out in the desert and Gresh was angry. He had got new blades and got new powers but the others would not let him test them. Kiina then jumped into the air and fired a stream of water at a block of stone, sending it flying. The other four stopped the vehicle and got out. Kiina then used her powers again, only to be stopped by Ackar's blasts of fire. The two keep using their powers until Gresh launched a gust of wind at the ground, throwing sand into Ackar and Kiina. Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:Creatures Category:2009 Sets